


Dieter vs. Compys: 0:1

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieter war der Mann, der solche Freude daran hatte, den kleinen Compys Elektroschocks zu versetzen. Hier ein Oneshots aus seiner Sicht, die Zeit, in der er sich von der Gruppe trennt, auf die Compyherde trifft und von ihnen verfolgt wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieter vs. Compys: 0:1

Gottverdammte Scheisse.  
Nicht mal kurz ins Gebüsch Pinkeln gehen kann man auf dieser verfluchten Insel, ohne gleich um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen. Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Ich will es nicht zugeben, aber die Waffe in meiner Hand zittert heftig. Warum auch nicht, ich hab bisher keine Tiere gejagt, die so groß wie Häuser werden können ... Aber was auch immer sich hier versteckt, so groß kann es nicht sein, das müsste ich ja sehen, andererseits ... AHH! Gott, hab ich mich erschreckt! Dabei ist es nur wieder eins von diesen kleinen ... wie hießen sie doch ... Compy-Dingern. Was auch immer.

„Ganz schön frech, sich einfach ranzupirschen!“  
Tja, und Frechheit muss bestraft werden. Haha, wie ich es mag, diese „Bzzz“ des Elektroschockers und das erschreckte Quieken des Tieres!

Ich erledige das, wozu ich hier hinabgestiegen bin, jetzt wird’s aber Zeit, wieder zu den anderen zurück zu gehen. Allerdings ... wo zur Hölle bin ich und wo kam ich her?   
„Hey, Carter?“  
Mist, hier sieht doch alles so verdammt gleich aus. Bäume, Bäume, Bäume, ab und zu Sträucher und die ganze Zeit unheimliche Geräusche. Na super. Nichts gegen Natur, ich mag Natur, aber meine Güte, ich bin Jäger – am liebsten mag ich sie tot! Stattdessen ist um mich rum das blühende Leben, was ja schön für Leute sein kann, die sich in Urwäldern zurecht finden, aber zu der Art von Mensch gehöre ich dann eben doch nicht, wie ich gerade bemerken muss.

Ahhh, verflucht, auch noch gestolpert und irgendeinen bescheuerten Hang runtergeflogen. Und die Waffe verloren! Jetzt lieg ich hier erstmal mit dem Gesicht in der Erde und höllischen Schmerzen und schon wieder so ein verdammtes Geräusch. Soll ich hochgucken oder lieber nicht, vielleicht will ich das gar nicht sehen ... oh mein Gott, das sind ja TAUSENDE! Na gut, tausende vielleicht nicht, aber ganz schön viele von den kleinen Compyviechern, die jetzt auf mich springen und anfangen, an mir rumzubeissen.  
Zunächst kann ich mich nur vor Schmerzen krümmen, aber nein, das darf ich nicht, ich muss aufstehen und sie wegreissen – bloß weg mit dem Zeug!  
Echt heftig, was die Kleinen so drauf haben. Ob die es auf mich abgesehen haben? Liegt das noch an dem allerersten von ihnen, dem ich zu Beginn unsrer Mission diesen einen Schock versetzt habe?

Ich hatte mir grad etwas Wasser übergeleert wegen der höllischen Hitze, die hier so herrscht, da kam plötzlich so ein kleines Teil angehüpft. Ich wollt's mir grad genauer ansehen, da kam schon dieser Paläontologe angerannt, total begeistert und alles. Ich hab gefragt, ob die gefährlich sind, er hat gemeint, sie seien Aasfresser ... Ich fand das kleine Tier trotzdem irgendwie unheimlich. Diese kalten Augen, als wüsste es, was ich denke. Ich hatte mich gewundert, dass es gar keine Angst vor uns hat, doch Dr. Burke hat gesagt, dass es ja schließlich noch nie von jemandem gestört worden war – so hatte es keinen Grund, Angst vor Menschen zu haben. Dem wollte ich gleich mal entgegenwirken. „Jetzt hat er aber einen!“, hab ich nur gemeint und ihm einen Elektroschock versetzt.

Ob ich mir so die Feindseligkeit seiner ganzen Art eingehandelt habe?   
Ach Quatsch, sowas kann gar nicht sein. Tiere üben doch keine Rache! Oder?  
Puh, endlich hab ich sie alle von meinem Körper runter. Aber komisch, die gehen gar nicht weg, ein paar Schritte hinter mir stehen sie jetzt alle. Na, mir egal, ich geh jetzt.  
Verdammt! Kaum lauf ich los, fangen sie an mir zu folgen ... „Aaaaahhhh!!“ Schreiend und mit ausgestreckten Armen laufe ich in ihre Richtung. So, das müsste sie erstmal erschreckt haben!  
Aber verflucht, sie kommen wieder hinterher. Ich werfe einen Stein, treffe aber nicht! „Ihr sollt euch verziehen! ... Scheißviecher!“

Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo um Himmels Willen ich bin. Sooft ich auch rufe, von den anderen kommt kein Zeichen. Mist. Aber was kann ich tun, außer dem Fluss zu folgen und zu rufen? Und zu stolpern ...schon wieder, was ist heute nur mit mir los? Und – oh mein Gott – ich fühle es, da hockt was auf meinem Rücken. Ich gucke hoch und weiß eigentlich schon, was ich sehen werde. Und richtig – wieder dieser Haufen kleiner Drecksviecher! Dann das Selbe wie vorhin, treten, schütteln, fluchen, jetzt aber rennen!  
Schnell dir Böschung hoch und scheisse, verkackt. Da lieg ich nun und ich weiß schon, so schnell steh ich nicht mehr auf. Gott, tut das weh! Und sie kommen, ich höre das fiese Rascheln und dann – ahhh, nein! - ihre Krallen und Zähne überall auf mir und ich kann nur noch schreien.


End file.
